


Péchés de la Mère

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character Death(s), POV Outsider, Sort of epilogue compliant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Le destin tourne parfois en rond. La preuve : les enfants de Dudley doivent être placés, de préférence dans la famille.





	Péchés de la Mère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elementalv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sins of the Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374759) by [elementalv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv). 



"Pen, tu as un moment ?" Le talent qu'avait Sylvia de ne pas avoir à regarder l'heure pour attraper Pen quand elle quittait le bureau était un des traits les plus irritants de la femme – et les plus flippants.

Pénélope soupira et se tourna vers sa chef. "Sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Amaryllis et Allium," dit Sylvia en faisant la grimace. "Dieux sait ce que leurs parents avaient dans la tête. Tu as pu trouver de la famille ?"

"J'ai trouvé leur grand-mère," dit Pénélope, "mais ça devrait être un dernier recours."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Elle est en logement social et elle risque de le perdre."

"Drogue ?"

"Si seulement. Elle a l'habitude de crier après les gosses et de les traiter de monstres. Elle aime par-dessus tout les traiter d'apprentis criminels. Les mères du coin se sont plaintes."

"Sans surprise" murmura Sylvia.

"J'ai parlé à la médiatrice – une femme du nom de Michelle Taylor," dit Pénélope. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau de Sylvia, décidant sur-le-champ que Frank pouvait attendre. Pas qu'il se rende compte d'ailleurs, pas avec les Reds à la télé, et peut importe que ce soit une rediffusion. D'après Franck, elle pouvait sûrement comprendre son besoin à lui de leur montrer son support tout le temps et de toutes les façons. Pénélope ne comprenait pas, mais elle aimait cet idiot et supposait qu'elle pouvait le tolérer une année de plus. "Mme Taylor m'a dit que Mme Dursley est en probation pour sa conduite."

"Ils pourraient vraiment l'expulser ?"

"Oui, mais ça serait pour une résidence d'adultes uniquement." Pénélope hésita avant d'ajouter "Il est question d'un début de démence, mais ils n'ont pas assez de preuves pour l'interner, et elle refuse de rencontrer quelqu'un."

"Donc un dernier recours," soupira Sylvia. "D'accord. Et l'autre branche de la famille ?"

"Oh ! Je savais que je voulais te dire autre chose," dit Pénélope. Elle souleva son sac sur les genoux pour l'ouvrir d'un geste expert et fouilla dedans pour trouver son bloc-notes. "Mme Taylor m'a dit que Mme Dursley venait de – attends – oui. De Little Whinging dans le Surrey. J'ai appelé la police locale et l'école pour voir s'il y a autre chose. Je devrais avoir du nouveau d'ici lundi."

"Très bien. C'est mieux que rien, je suppose. Sylvia se reposa dans sa chaise et demanda "Et comment s'en sortent les jeunes Amaryllis et Allium Dursley dans le foyer ?"

"Amy et Al, maintenant. Un des autres gosses les a trouvés dès qu'ils sont arrivés et leur a conseillé de prendre des surnoms. Ils ont suivi l'idée," dit Pénélope. "Quand je les ai vus ce matin, ils étaient calmes. Il n'avaient pas encore vu le psychologue, mais ils y sont allés juste avant mon départ."

"Ils ont parlé de leurs parents ?"

"Non. La police a demandé à les interroger, apparemment, mais tu sais comment est David."

"Un vrai bouledogue envers quiconque n'est pas un enfant," dit Sylvia avec un sourire fatigué. "Ça serait bien d'en avoir plus comme lui."

"Tu as mon accord complet en la matière." Pénélope fit une pause puis dit "J'ai demandé s'il y avait d'autres membres de la famille, mais ils m'ont juste regardée avec leurs yeux verts tragiques."

"Des yeux verts tragiques ? Ça date de quand, tes dernières vacances ?"

"Laisse tomber, " fit Pénélope embarrassée. Elle faisait rarement attention à la beauté des gamins, mais les jumeaux avaient une couleur d'yeux ravissante. "David ne les a pas entendus parler d'autres membres de la famille, mais il a promis de laisser ses oreilles traîner au cas où."

"D'accord." Sylvia secoua la tête et dit "D'accord alors. File. Je suis sûre que ton jeune homme t'attend impatiemment."

"Tu sais que nous n'avons que cinq ans d'écart, hein ?" Pénélope referma son sac et se leva. "Je suis à peu près sûre que tu ne devrais pas me parler comme si tu étais une vieille tante."

"C'est le boulot" fit Sylvia. "J'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans la plupart du temps."

"Alors peut-être que tu devrais suivre ton propre avis et partir d'ici pour aller voir _ton_ jeune homme."

"Il m'a plaquée il y a trois mois," répondit Sylvia.

"Oh, merde. Je ne savais pas du tout," dit Pénélope, et c'était le cas. Sylvia était une experte pour se dissimuler, et il n'y avait eu aucun signe de souci à domicile.

"Aucune raison que tu aies su. Ça traînait depuis longtemps et franchement, je suis bien mieux seule. Maintenant sors d'ici. On se voit lundi."

Pénélope hésita avant d'acquiescer et de répondre "Lundi, alors."

***

Son samedi après-midi aurait dû être consacré à se préparer pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa sœur mais au lieu de ça, Pénélope se retrouva à l'entrée de Strawberry Fields alors qu'une ambulance en partait. Elle trouva David en train de parler à un homme à l'allure officielle et attendit juste assez longtemps pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait vue avant de s'éloigner. Elle n'avait aucun désir de se retrouver prise dans une discussion qui allait faire monter sa pression artérielle plus haut qu'elle ne l'était déjà. 

"Pen !"

Elle attendit que David la rejoigne et demanda "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est le gamin Stockwell ?"

"Oui, mais pas de la façon dont tu penses." dit-il en la prenant par le coude pour l'éloigner des autres éducateurs."Je ne comprends pas."

"Rupert a commencé," expliqua-t-il. "Il est allé emmerder Amy et Al."

"Son charme habituel, autrement dit," fit Pénélope. Six mois plus tôt, elle aurait été toute sympathie envers Rupert Stockwell, mais c'était avant, et il avait depuis longtemps usé toute la sympathie qu'elle possédait encore.

"C'est un petit con, sans aucun doute, mais cette fois pourrait peut-être le convaincre de se tenir à carreau."

"Je ne comprends rien" dit Pénélope sentant sa patience s'user. "S'il a envoyé les jumeaux à l'hôpital, il risque des poursuites en justice.

"J'ai dit qu'il avait commencé, pas qu'il avait terminé" dit David, clairement mal à l'aise, et ce fut assez pour que Pénélope s'arrête net, car David n'était jamais mal à l'aise. Il prenait chaque journée comme elle arrivait et ne se laissait jamais impressionner.

"Tu commences à m'effrayer," dit-elle.

"C'est difficile à expliquer."

"Qui est parti à l'hôpital ?" Pénélope commençait à se sentir mal.

"Personne." dit David. "Ils sont venus parce que Rupert est tombé d'un arbre."

Pénélope cligna des yeux. "Rupert était dans un arbre ?"

"Ouais."

"Il a perdu vingt kilos depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ?" Rupert n'était pas un petit gabarit. Les éducateurs de Strawberry Field avaient pris l'habitude de le faire manger à l'écart des autres enfants, car il volait de la nourriture pour en faire des réserves.

"Non. Peut-être pris un kilo ou deux, mais pas de perte de poids."

"Alors comment il s'est retrouvé dans un arbre ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est la question du jour. Les enfants qui ont assisté à la scène ont dit qu'à un moment Amy engueulait Rupert et que l'instant d'après, il était dans l'arbre, et que Amy et Al s'éloignaient. Je pense que Rupert est tombé plus de surprise qu'autre chose." David secoua la tête. "Ça ne fait aucun sens."

"Tu as parlé aux jumeaux ?"

"Ils ont dit tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, puis Amy m'a dit que Rupert était méchant et qu'il ne devrait plus être autorisé à rester ici."

"Pourquoi je suis ici ?" demanda Pénélope, la voix tendue.

"Je suis désolé Pen, mais tu vas devoir arranger une prise en charge en urgence pour Rupert, de préférence avec une famille, qu'il puisse bénéficier d'une attention individuelle," dit-il, l'air sincèrement désolé et frustré.

"Un samedi après-midi ? David !"

"L'incident a mis fin au silence. Les autres gamins ont parlé de harcèlement et de menaces s'ils ne lui apportaient pas de la nourriture. Il représente une menace pour le groupe, et je ne peux pas le garder."

Pénélope maugréa quelques jurons et dit "D'accord. Mais tu n'es plus mon préféré."

"Pensais pas que je le resterais" dit-il. "Mary est en train de l'aider à faire ses bagages. Ils devraient descendre bientôt."

Pénélope avait déjà sorti son carnet d'adresses pour voir s'il y avait une chance de trouver un foyer adapté à Rupert avant le début de la soirée de Gwen.

***

Le lundi matin trouva Pénélope et Rupert dans son bureau ridiculement tôt. Son accueil d'urgence avait pris fin lorsqu'il avait commencé à balancer de la nourriture la veille au soir, et il avait passé le reste du temps avec Pénélope.

Sylvia leur jeta un regard et dit "Stevens Hall."

Rupert et Pénélope la regardèrent avec consternation. "Mais-"

"Pas de mais, Rupert, on t'a expliqué les conséquences de ton comportement de multiples fois. Je le sais, car j'ai participé à au moins la moitié de ces réunions." dit Sylvia, la voix sévère et le visage encore plus sévère. "Peut-être que Stevens Hall réussira enfin à faire entrer un peu de plomb dans ta cervelle et à te faire penser à ton futur."

Rupert fondit en larmes et commença à promettre d'être toujours sage, et que c'était parce que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas qu'il se conduisait comme ça, et que c'était parce qu'il était affamé quand il était arrivé qu'il volait de la nourriture, et…

"Et bien sûr personne ne te comprend." dit Sylvia, coupant court au flot de paroles. "Stevens Hall. Demande-leur d'envoyer quelqu'un le chercher. Puis viens dans mon bureau quand un des autres arrive et qu'il peut le surveiller."

Pénélope hocha la tête, composant le numéro de Stevens Hall. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils l'envoyaient en prison, car ce n'était pas ça. C'était un foyer charmant, du plus haut niveau de qualité, qui s'occupait d'enfants qui ne pouvaient pas être placés ailleurs à cause de leur comportement. Rupert ne serait pas maltraité, mais il serait soumis à un degré de discipline beaucoup plus strict que ce à quoi il était habitué. Pénélope ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir triste ou soulagée, car à Stevens Hall il serait traité comme un adulte, et peut importait qu'il n'ait que treize ans.

Rupert, en réalisant que ses larmes ne lui apporteraient rien, haussa les épaules et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Il s'écoula une demi-heure avant qu'un collègue arrive, et il accompagnait l'éducateur de prise en charge de Stevens Hall. "George Bartley" dit-il. "Je viens chercher Rupert Stockwell."

Pénélope lui confia le dossier et le gamin, et alla dans le bureau de Sylvia.

"Il y a eu un autre incident ce week-end." dit-elle.

"Je sais," répondit Sylvia. "David m'a appelée après que tu soies partie avec Rupert. J'ai contacté Stevens Hall samedi pour leur dire qu'ils l'auraient aujourd'hui."

"Comment ? Je veux dire, vraiment, comment ? Je l'ai confié aux Harrison, et ils ont plus de patience que n'importe qui."

"Je connais Rupert" fit Sylvia. "Je le connais depuis qu'il a cinq ans et qu'il aidait ses parents dans leurs arnaques."

"Quoi ?" fit Pénélope en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

"Ne t'en inquiète pas" dit Sylvia. "Dis-moi comment vont Amy et Al."

"Je ne les ai pas vus depuis samedi midi. Mais à propos de Rup-"

"Vas-y tout de suite" l'interrompit Sylvia. "J'ai reçu un appel de Londres à propos des jumeaux. Ils ont trouvé de la famille, et il envoie sa belle-mère pour venir les chercher."

"Pourquoi pas lui ? Il est trop occupé ?"

Sylvia arqua un sourcil. "En fait, oui. Et Sa Majesté présente ses excuses pour la rupture de protocole."

"Tu te fiches de moi." fit Pénélope.

"J'aimerais bien. Et voici le conseil de sage du jour : si tu reçois un coup de téléphone un dimanche soir par quelqu'un qui se présente comme la Reine d'Angleterre, tu as intérêt à jouer le jeu au lieu de l'appeler Bessie et de lui demander si elle veut te voir pour boire un coup."

"Arrête." Pénélope n'était pas une royaliste, loin de là, mais même elle devait admettre que la Reine Elizabeth essayait au moins d'arranger les choses.

"J'aimerais pouvoir le dire, mais voilà. C'est le message que j'ai reçu." Sylvia secoua la tête et continua. "De toutes façons, la belle-mère doit te retrouver à Strawberry Field."

"Ils ont des noms ?"

"Le membre de la famille est Harry Potter. C'est un cousin germain du père des jumeaux. La belle-mère est Molly Weasley. J'ai été assurée qu'elle est la personne idéale pour accompagner les jumeaux durant cette période difficile et ils seront avec sa fille en attendant que M. Potter puisse recevoir leur garde."

"Ce qui sera… ?"

"D'après Sa Majesté, M. Potter devrait rentrer chez lui d'ici une dizaine de jours."

"Dans quelle famille vont-ils atterrir ? Tu le sais ?" D'ordinaire Pénélope n'était pas aussi nerveuse à propos des placements des gosses, mais vu la manière dont la mère des jumeaux était morte et ce qu'ils avaient subi jusque là à Strawberry Field, elle se sentait un peu protectrice.

"M. et Mme Potter ont deux fils de quatre et deux ans, donc les jumeaux devraient être bien à leur place."

"Et ils acceptent ça sans problème ?"

"Oui" dit Sylvia. "Tu devrais vraiment aller parler aux jumeaux dès que possible. On m'a dit que Mme Weasley serait là à dix heures pour venir les chercher."

Pénélope hocha la tête. "Tu en as parlé à David ?"

"C'était mon premier appel hier soir." Sylvia la mit dehors, et Pénélope eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son manteau et son sac.

***

Pénélope arriva à neuf heures, et juste alors qu'elle signait le cahier d'entrées, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, avec une chevelure rousse blanchissante, entra dans le bureau et regarda autour d'elle. "Je cherche un M. Lewis. Est-il ici ?"

James, le stagiaire qui s'occupait des entrées des visiteurs, demanda "Vous avez un rendez-vous ?"

"Un rendez-vous ? Je ne sais pas, je suis ici pour venir chercher mes petits-enfants. Amaryllis et Allium Potter. Dursley. Eh bien. Potter bientôt, sans doute."

James était normalement imperturbable, mais même lui eut besoin de quelques instants avant de demander "Votre nom ?"

"Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? Molly Weasley. Je suis la belle-mère d'Harry Potter. Il est le cousin des jumeaux."

Pénélope l'observa alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche des papiers d'identité que James avait demandée en réponse. Elle était replète et souriante, et Pénélope pensa qu'elle avait un air à ne jamais avoir prononcé un gros mot de sa vie.

Alors que James allait photocopier les papiers d'identité de Mme Weasley, Pénélope dit "Je suis Pénélope Stewart, l'assistance sociale assignée aux enfants Dursley."

"J'ai une belle-fille appelée Pénélope. La femme de Percy. Une femme charmante, mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit aussi rigide et sérieuse que Percy. Peu importe. Leurs enfants sont de vrais petits Weasley. Ils tiennent de leurs oncles George et Fred." Après un moment d'hésitation, elle corrigea "George. Nous avons perdu le pauvre Fred à la guerre."

"Toutes mes condoléances," dit Pénélope, se rendant compte qu'elle aimait bien cette femme et espérant qu'elle pourrait aider les jumeaux. Elle ajouta "Je comprends que M. Potter ne peut pas être présent aujourd'hui pour des raisons de sécurité nationale, mais je me demande pourquoi votre fille n'a pas pu venir."

"Ginny est à un stade un peu trop avancé pour un trans- transport aussi loin de la maison."

"Elle est enceinte ?"

"Oh, oui," dit Mme Weasley avec un plaisir évident. "Le guérisseur pense que c'est une fille cette fois."

"Oui, ils ont déjà deux enfants, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Pénélope, ignorant le mot "guérisseur" pour l'instant.

"Oui, deux garçons. Avec les jumeaux, ils vont plonger dans le grand bain." dit Mme Weasley. Elle adorait visiblement ses petits-enfants.

"Et vous ne pensez pas que ce sera trop, passer de deux enfants à cinq en aussi peu de temps ?"

"Balivernes" dit Mme Weasley, l'air un peu vexé. "Ginny et Harry habitent près de chez nous, et je serai chez eux de toutes façons pour aider avec les garçons et le bébé. Deux de plus, ça ne sera pas grand-chose."

"Ces deux là ont subi un très grand choc, avec la mort de leur mère, et leur père en prison."

Mme Weasley pinça les lèvres, toute jubilation disparue. "J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Dudley Dursley une fois."

"Et qu'avez-vous pensé de lui ?" demanda prudemment Pénélope. La police voulait toujours interroger les enfants à propos de ce qui s'était passé, même s'ils n'y montraient pas trop d'empressement.

"J'ai pensé que c'était une chose horrible que ce que sa mère lui avait fait. Lui fait toujours, d'ailleurs." Mme Weasley secoua la tête avant d'ajouter "Cette femme n'a jamais dit non à son fils, pour quoi que ce soit. Avez-vous une idée de combien il est facile de briser un enfant de la sorte ?"

Pénélope acquiesça, prenant espoir pour les jumeaux. "Tout de même, la question se pose. Est-ce que M. et Mme Potter pourront donner aux jumeaux l'attention dont ils ont besoin ?"

Mme Weasley la regarda longuement puis dit "Vous me plaisez. Vous savez ce qui est le plus important. Ces enfants vont aller dans un foyer aimant, et une famille aimante avec pléthore d'oncles, de tantes et de cousins. Mais le plus important, c'est que Harry, plus que quiconque, pourra les comprendre."

Pénélope fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi est-ce que M. Potter devrait être aussi compréhensif ?"

"Eh bien, il a été élevé avec Dudley, n'est-ce pas ? Pétunia et son cachalot de mari ont reçu la garde de Harry après que ses parents ont été assassinés. Il sait de quoi un orphelin a besoin, parce qu'il sait ce dont il avait besoin."

"Vous voulez dire que Mme Dursley l'a bien élevé ?"

"Je veux dire que Pétunia Dursley n'a jamais eu une pensée aimable pour Harry de toute sa vie. Il est devenu un brave homme malgré elle, pas grâce à elle. Peu importe, d'ailleurs. C'est un bon père pour ses garçons, et il sera un bon père pour les jumeaux, même si ce sont les enfants de Dudley," dit Mme Weasley.

"Est-ce que M. Potter ne s'entendait pas bien avec son cousin ?"

"Dudley était une brute, comme ses parents l'ont élevé. Malgré cela, je sais que Harry a essayé de garder le contact avec lui au fil des années. Je pensais qu'ils commençaient à se réconcilier, mais bien sûr, je ne peux plus rien espérer," dit Mme Weasley. "Quel dommage. Harry n'a presque plus rien de la famille du côté de sa mère, et plus rien du tout du côté de son père."

Cela, plus que tout autre chose, rassura Pénélope quant à la famille où les jumeaux allaient entrer. Elle leva les yeux et vit David qui attendait. Impossible à dire depuis combien de temps. "Je dois aller parler à Amy et Al. Tu sais où ils sont ?"

David hocha la tête. "Ils sont dans la chambre de Mme Candle, ils t'attendent. Mme Weasley ? Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Mlle Stewart vous amènera les enfants."

"Juste une seconde, David" dit Pénélope. "Mme Weasley, la police locale veut interroger les enfants dès qu'ils seront prêts à ça."

"La police ? Pourquoi faire ?"

"Ils étaient présents dans la maison quand M. Dursley a attaqué leur mère. J'ai repoussé autant que possible, mais la police va probablement vouloir vous contacter pour arranger une rencontre.

"Absolument pas" dit Mme Weasley d'une voix furieuse. "S'ils ont des questions, ils peuvent les transmettre, et Harry leur demandera."

"Mme Weasley, je ne pense pas que-"

"Harry pourra leur poser les questions s'il estime qu'elles sont appropriées."

Pénélope ouvrit la bouche puis la referma quand elle vit l'expression de David. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas se placer du côté de la maréchaussée. En fait, il avait l'air d'être sur le point de demander à Mme Weasley si elle ne voulait pas venir bosser chez eux. Elle soupira et dit "Je vais parler aux enfants."

***

Au final, cela ne prit pas très longtemps. Les jumeaux ne s'étaient encore ouverts à personne, et Pénélope ne pouvait qu'espérer que quelque jours dans la famille les y aideraient. Elle les fit entrer dans le bureau de David et dit "Amy, Al, je voudrais vous présenter-"

"Votre Grand-Mère Molly" dit Mme Weasley en s'agenouillant avec aisance pour les regarder. "Oh, vous deux. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre arrière grand-mère Primrose – elle avait des yeux aussi verts que les vôtres. Une femme charmante, Primrose. Elle était la maman de votre Grand-Mère Pétunia."

Amy la regarda un moment, puis dit "Elle nous a jamais laissés l'appeler Grand-Mère Pétunia. On doit l'appeler Mme Dursley." C'était le plus grand nombre de mots que Pénélope l'avait entendue prononcer depuis qu'elle avait reçu leur dossier le jeudi précédent.

"Eh bien, c'est elle" dit Mme Weasley. "Toutes les grand-mères ne sont pas pareilles."

"Vous voulez pas de nous," dit Amy.

"Bien sûr que je veux de vous. Deux nouveaux petits-enfants dans ma famille, voilà ce que vous êtes. Deux vrais trésors." dit Mme Weasley avec une totale sincérité.

"On est des monstres" dit Al, à moitié caché derrière sa sœur.

"Voyons, qui vous a dit ça ?" demanda gentiment Mme Weasley.

"Mme Dursley," dit-il. Amy essaya de le faire taire, mais il ajouta "Maman aussi."

Pénélope retint son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'ils donnaient des informations sur leur foyer.

"Et votre papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" Mme Weasley était un miracle. Elle n'avait aucune hésitation à poser les questions nécessaires.

"Papa disait des mots méchants à Maman quand elle disait qu'on était des monstres" dit Amy, décidant apparemment de jouer le tout pour le tout. "Il a dit à Mme Dursley qu'elle avait plus le droit de nous voir, pas comme si elle nous traitait comme elle avait traité Harry."

"Votre papa est un brave homme," dit Mme Weasley.

"Mais il a fait mal à Maman," dit Al. "Je l'ai vu."

"Je suis désolée, mon cœur," dit Mme Weasley. "C'est quelque chose qu'aucun enfant ne devrait voir."

"Je veux mon papa," dit Amy, au bord des larmes.

"Bien sûr. Et ta maman aussi, je suis sûre, même si elle vous disait des mots méchants," dit Mme Weasley. "Et j'aimerais que vous puissiez le voir, mais pour le moment, je vais vous emmener à la maison."

"On va vivre avec toi ?" Amy la regarda d'un air sceptique.

"Non, vous allez vivre avec votre cousin Harry et sa femme, ma fille Ginny. Ils ont une maison dans un très joli petit village, et vous allez avoir plein de cousins pour vous aider à vous installer."

"Des cousins ?" Al semblait intéressé. "Maman disait toujours que la seule famille qu'il nous reste c'est Mme Dursley."

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré votre maman, ou je lui aurais dit la vérité." Mme Weasley ouvrit les bras, alors, et dit "Allons. J'ai attendu si longtemps un câlin de la part de mes nouveaux petits-enfants. S'il vous plait ?"

Pénélope ouvrit des yeux ronds quand les deux petits se précipitèrent pour passer leurs bras autour du cou de Mme Weasley. C'était le plus d'émotion qu'elle les avait vus montrer, et elle fut soulagée quand elle les entendit commencer à pleurer.

David fit un signe de tête vers la porte et ils laissèrent les trois autres faire connaissance. "Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un de plus parfait."

"J'aimerais m'en féliciter, mais c'est M. Potter qui nous a contactés."

"C'est la police de Little Whinging qui l'a prévenu ?"

"Je suppose" dit Pénélope. "Je ne sais pas, en fait. Sylvia a reçu l'appel chez elle hier soir."

"Hm. Je n'aime pas le fait que M. Potter ne soit pas là, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il est en service en ce moment."

"Sylvia affirme que la Reine l'a appelée pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir chercher les enfants," dit Pénélope. Elle venait de décider que Sylvia s'était payée sa tête.

"Peut-être pas la Reine, mais les papiers que Mme Weasley m'a donnés sont passés par les services de Protection Royale."

Après un moment, Pénélope ajouta "Tu penses qu'ils vont bien s'entendre avec ce cousin et sa famille ?"

"Si Potter et sa femme sont à moitié aussi bons parents que Molly Weasley, je pense que ça se passera incroyablement bien." dit-il.

***

Pénélope consacra peu de temps au jumeaux Dursley après ça. Une femme du nom d'Amélia Bones était venue s'occuper du transfert des dossiers des enfants à l'administration d'Ottery St. Catchpole, et ensuite, Pénélope consacra son temps et son attention à d'autres enfants. Lorsqu'elle pensa à nouveau aux jumeaux ce fut presque un an plus tard, alors que leur père devait être jugé pour le meurtre de sa femme.

Les journaux de Liverpool étaient plein de spéculations sordides sur l'affaire, et Sylvia dit qu'elle pensait que c'était probablement parce qu'ils avaient perdu toute trace des jumeaux après leur départ de la région.

"Remercions le ciel pour les petites victoires" soupira Pénélope, en grimaçant devant la une Père Meurtrier Dudley Dursley Défie et Demande Report de la Défense. "Ça ne dit pas à propos de quoi il défie."

"À propos du meurtre de sa femme," dit Sylvia. "Tu l'as peut-être loupé. Je crois que tu étais prise avec la tante de Rupert Stockwell le jour où l'article est paru."

"Cette femme ! Du même acabit que la mère de Dursley, d'après le peu qu'ont dit les jumeaux. Et alors, pourquoi il demande un report ?"

"Pure invention du journaliste, il n'y a eu aucune demande de la sorte. Il n'a sans doute pas pu résister à l'allitération. Dursley demande à pouvoir plaider coupable et à être condamné."

"Je dirais que la Cour devrait en être contente. Qu'est-ce qui bloque ?" demanda Pénélope en parcourant l'article des yeux à la recherche de plus d'informations. 

"Son cousin, Harry Potter, semble être quelqu'un d'important dans le système judiciaire. La Cour Royale se met en quatre pour assurer un procès équitable, quoi qu'en dise Dursley."

Valérie apparut dans la salle de repos et dit "Pen, la juge Greene veut te voir dans son bureau il y a dix minutes."

Pénélope se dirigea vers la porte avant même de réaliser et dit "Quoi ? Aucun de mes dossiers ne passe en cour aujourd'hui. Et qui est cette juge Greene ? Il n'y a personne de ce nom au tribunal des affaires familiales."

"Elle est de la Cour Royale. Et l'huissier n'a pas dit pourquoi. Juste que tu viennes aussi vite que possible."

Pénélope jura entre ses dents et fila. À cette heure de la journée, ça lui prendrait au moins un quart d'heure, en supposant qu'elle trouve un taxi et que le centre-ville ne soit pas embouteillé.

***

Pénélope ne connaissait pas la Cour Royale aussi bien que le tribunal des affaires familiales, et elle fut soulagée que son nom ait été donné comme quelqu'un à escorter. En voyant la masse de monde dans le couloir, elle fut doublement soulagée et doublement perplexe.

Le vigile toqua à une porte dans un couloir latéral et l'ouvrit pour elle. Quand elle entra, elle vit Dudley Dursley et deux autres hommes, probablement ses conseillers, assis en face de la juge Greene.

"Je suis désolée" dit-elle. "Je ne savais pas que je devais être là aujourd'hui."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Stewart. Vous êtes un ajout de dernière minute. Je crois que vous avez déjà rencontré M. Dursley ?"

"Pas encore," dit-elle. "Quand j'aurais eu à lui parler, M. Potter nous avait déjà contactés. Peu de temps après le cas des jumeaux a été transmis à un bureau local."

La juge Greene ne semblait pas impressionnée et honnêtement, Pénélope ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

"Madame le juge," dit l'homme à côté de Dursley, "Mlle Stewart est correcte. Dès que j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Amy et Al soient accueillis à la maison. Je ne voulais pas les laisser dans les services sociaux plus longtemps que nécessaire."

Pénélope regarda l'homme de plus près et réalisa que lui et les jumeaux avaient exactement la même couleur d'yeux. Étrange. Si elle n'avait pas su autrement elle aurait supposé qu'ils étaient les enfants de M. Potter.

"Je suis content qu'il ait fait ça," dit M. Dursley. Le troisième homme, sans doute son avocat, voulut parler et M. Dursley lui fit signe de se taire. "Je ne pouvais pas supporter comment Maman et Maggie les traitaient. Je savais que c'était de Harry qu'ils avaient besoin. Pas de moi."

"Je ne pense pas ce que soit le cas, M. Dursley," dit Pénélope, pensant à comment les jumeaux avaient été en rencontrant Molly Weasley. "Vous leur manquez."

M. Dursley devint rouge, et M. Potter dit "Je t'avais dit que tu leurs manquais. Pourquoi je mentirais à propos d'une chose pareille ?"

"Mlle Stewart, vous êtes ici aujourd'hui parce que M. Potter a demandé à ce qu'Amaryllis et Allium soient autorisés à rendre visite à leur père. J'hésite à accepter, étant donnée la nature du crime. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Pénélope regarda la juge et dit "D'ordinaire je serais d'accord avec vous, mais je sais que la grand-mère et la mère des enfants les traitaient de monstres. Je pense qu'ils voient leur père comme quelqu'un qui tient à eux, même s'il a commis un acte violent envers leur mère."

"J'aurais jamais dû faire ça, mais elle parlait de les emmener à Londres et de les laisser à la gare de Kings Cross," dit M. Dursley. "Le soir où je – ce soir là, elle a dit-" il avala avec difficulté avant de continuer "peu importe ce qu'elle a dit. Un être humain décent ne parle pas comme ça."

Le juge Greene demanda doucement "Qu'y a-t-il de spécial à propos de Kings Cross ?"

"Histoire familiale" répondit M. Potter.

Le juge Greene l'observa un moment avant de dire "Oh pour l'amour de- sérieusement ? Le problème était là ?"

M. Potter la regarda et dit "Vous, euh, savez à propos de-"

"Ma sœur a été placée à Serdaigle" ce qui ne faisait absolument aucun sens pour Pénélope mais semblait être assez pour faire se détendre M. Potter et M. Dursley. La juge Greene continua "Très bien. Préjudice familial versus un père aimant a conduit à une sur-réaction."

L'avocat de M. Dursley en resta bouche bée. Pénélope pourrait eu avoir envie de se moquer, mais elle en restait bouche bée aussi.

"Maître Johnson, il est dans les meilleurs intérêts de votre client de plaider l'homicide involontaire. Il sera condamné à dix ans sans possibilité de remise de peine, mais au moins ses enfants seront encore des enfants quand il sera libéré. M. Potter, j'accepte votre demande que les enfants voient leur père, sous condition d'une évaluation par Mlle Stewart. Sont-ils ici ?"

"Euh, ils peuvent l'être. Je dois juste demander à ma femme de les- amener. Depuis l'hôtel."

La juge Greene le regarda longuement, et M. Potter sembla mal à l'aise. "Je vous en prie. Allez – appeler – votre femme. M. Roberts vous indiquera un endroit discret."

M. Potter fila à ce moment, et Pénélope à la fois voulait pouvoir l'accompagner et se demandait si elle serait autorisée à rester assez longtemps pour comprendre ce qui avait été dit.

"Mlle Stewart, allez s'il vous plait avec M. Roberts. Il vous emmènera dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Je voudrais que vous parliez avec les enfants pour voir comment ils se sont adaptés à leur nouvelle maison et pour s'assurer que c'est leur souhait de voir leur père, pas le souhait de M. Potter pour eux."

"Bien sûr, Mme le juge," dit-elle, partant d'un pas vif pour rattraper M. Roberts. Il lui indiqua un bureau inutilisé. Le téléphone fonctionnait, et elle prit le temps d'appeler Valérie pour qu'elle sorte sa copie du dossier des jumeaux. Elle pensait se rappeler assez bien l'affaire, mais était contente que Valérie puisse lui lire le rapport suivant l'arrivée de Mme Weasley.

"Mlle Stewart ?" Une grande femme rousse, environ dix ans plus jeune qu'elle, se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

"Oui ?"

"Bonjour. Je suis Ginny Potter. Je crois que vous avez rencontré ma mère l'an dernier."

"Oui, bien sûr. Comment allez-vous, Mme Potter ?"

"Ça va, merci." Elle se tourna vers le côté, disant "C'est exactement comme Grand-Mère a promis. La même dame qui vous a emmenés à Strawberry Field."

Une petite fille jeta un œil dans la pièce, et dès qu'elle vit Pénélope elle fit un grand sourire. "Je me souviens de vous ! Viens, Al, c'est Mlle Pen, comme Grand-Mère a promis."

Al suivit sa sœur dans la pièce, et Pénélope ne retint pas son sourire en les voyant. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, c'étaient deux fantômes pâles pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Maintenant ils semblaient avoir passé autant de temps que possible dehors. Mieux, ils avaient un peu grandi et étaient bien mieux nourris que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus. De toute évidence, aller chez les Potter avait été la meilleure chose qui leur soit jamais arrivée.

Amy papotait, et Al corrigeait ce qu'elle disait de temps en temps. Pour le moment, Pénélope était plus intéressée par le comportement des enfants que par ce que qu'ils avaient à dire, mais- "Excusez-moi. Qu'est-ce que le quidditch ?"

Alors qu'Amy semblait horrifiée, Mme Potter sourit et dit "C'est un jeu que leurs cousins ont inventé. Amy et Al sont un peu trop petits pour jouer, mais ils adorent regarder."

Pénélope la regarda un moment. Elle avait perdu son train de pensée, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Les jumeaux étaient clairement plus heureux qu'avant. Il ne restait qu'à confirmer qu'ils voulaient voir leur père.

"Je suis contente de voir que tout se passe bien," leur dit-elle. "On dirait que vous êtes heureux avec votre cousin et sa famille."

"Oui," dit Amy, toujours la meneuse. "Maman Ginny nous laisse l'aider avec Lily."

"C'est un bébé," dit Al. "On a vu Maman Ginny avant que Lily naisse, elle était énorme !" Ce dernier dit avec les bras grands ouverts.

Mme Potter soupira "Pas si grosse, j'espère."

Pénélope lui lança un regard de sympathie, puis demanda "Vous comprenez pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd'hui ?"

"Pour voir Papa !" cria Al. Amy hocha la tête. Aucun ne semblait inquiet à cette idée, c'était un souci en moins.

"Vous comprenez pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu voir votre Papa ?"

Amy se mordilla la lèvre. "Parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal à Maman."

"Comment tu te sens à propos de ça, Amy ?"

"Elle était méchante," dit Al. Amy lui fit signe de se taire mais il continua "Elle me pinçait, juste ici-" il leva son bras gauche et montra un endroit proche de son aisselle "- et disait que j'étais un monstre qui aurait jamais dû naître."

Amy haussa les épaules. "Elle nous le faisait à tous les deux. Elle disait que c'est Mme Dursley qui lui avait dit comment faire."

Pénélope leva les yeux et vit M. Potter froncer les sourcils en écoutant les enfants. "Est-ce que Mme Dursley vous a fait ça aussi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Juste une fois," dit Amy. "Après Papa a dit qu'on aurait plus jamais à retourner là."

Mme Potter dit "Harry ?"

"Non. C'est fini et terminé pour moi et pour les enfants. Tant pis pour elle."

Pénélope pensait qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait et se tourna à nouveau vers les enfants. "Ça sera la dernière fois que vous pourrez voir votre papa avant longtemps, vous comprenez pourquoi ?"

"Il doit aller en prison," dit Amy. "C'est ce que le gros garçon disait quand il était méchant avec nous."

 _Un mystère résolu_ , pensa Pénélope. Elle devrait en parler à David, si elle pensait à le faire.

"Méchant ou pas, il vous a dit la vérité. Votre papa doit aller en prison pendant un moment. Comment vous vous sentez à propos de ça ?"

"Il aurait pas dû faire mal à Maman," dit Amy. Ça avait le ton d'une phrase creuse qu'elle ne croyait pas particulièrement, et Pénélope se demanda quoi d'autre Mme Dursley avait appris à sa non regrettée belle-fille quand il s'agissait de cacher les signes de maltraitance. "Mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'on est avec Papa Harry, et c'est là que Papa voulait qu'on aille."

"Comment savez-vous ça ?" Pénélope était sûre qu'aucun des enfants n'avait jamais entendu parler de leur cousin Harry avant qu'ils aillent vivre avec lui.

"Je leur ai dit ce que Dudley m'a dit," dit M. Potter. "Je lui ai rendu visite plusieurs fois pour le convaincre d'accepter les services de l'avocat que j'ai engagé. Ça a pris du temps, mais il a fini par dire oui."

"Les enfants, vous pourriez sortir un moment avec votre Maman Ginny ? J'aimerais parler avec votre Papa Harry."

Quand la pièce fut vide, M. Potter dit "Oui."

"Oui, quoi ?"

"Oui, Pétunia Dursley me maltraitait. Son mari aussi. Et Dudley me tapait dessus régulièrement quand nous étions gamins."

"Alors pourquoi l'aidez-vous lui et ses enfants ?"

"Histoire familiale." Pénélope continua à le fixer et fut contente de voir que ça marchait aussi bien sur lui que sur tout autre parent récalcitrant. "Écoutez. Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, pas les circonstances de notre naissance. J'aurais pu choisir de rompre tout contact avec les Dursley, mais quand Dudley m'a contacté il y a un an et demi, j'ai fait un autre choix. Il était dans une situation difficile et savait que ses enfants étaient en danger à cause de sa mère et de sa femme. Nous étions en train d'essayer de trouver le meilleur moyen de transfert de garde quand il a craqué un soir. Il ne veut pas me dire ce qui s'est passé, et Amy et Al disent ne pas savoir quand je leur demande."

"Vous ne les croyez pas." dit-elle.

"Non. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un domaine où je veux insister pour le moment. Ils se sentent en sécurité dans ma famille, mais il y a encore des moments où ils se figent et s'attendent à une punition. Quand ils arrêteront de se figer, je leur demanderai. En attendant, ce n'est pas la peine."

"Très bien. Une dernière question alors : êtes-vous en thérapie familiale ?"

"Oui. James, notre aîné, a eu du mal à accepter d'être soudain un petit frère, et Amy et Al faisaient des cauchemars quand ils sont arrivés. Albie, notre deuxième, était trop petit pour comprendre. Pour autant qu'il sache, Amy et Al ont toujours été ses grands frère et sœur."

"Et maintenant ?"

"C'est un travail en cours," dit M. Potter avec un sourire fatigué. "Ils ont des bons jours et des mauvais jours, mais les bons jours sont plus nombreux maintenant."

"Bien," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Maintenant emmenons-les voir leur père."

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fanfiction que j'ai écrite en plus de trois ans. C'était agréable à écrire, mais Dieu sait si c'est bon ou pas. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !  
> elementalv
> 
> C'est également la première traduction que je publie depuis… longtemps. Des courriers de fans ont réussi à me décider ! J'ai les yeux sur plusieurs autres histoires, ça dépendra du temps dont je dispose. Et c'était très sympa de me replonger dedans !  
> Matteic


End file.
